


Squadmates

by guren666



Series: Of Hunters and Wards [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Psychological Torture, Side Zach/Andrew, Zachariah came back to Ophir and chose to not tell about Earth, caffeine makes me write angst, not beta'ed we die like technomancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: In search of his old squadmates, Zach seeks answers and possibly to renew severed bonds. Dave discovers just how much the Hunter means to him.





	1. This time, we'll mean it

Rescue from Earth wasn’t coming, ever. Which is why he did what he had to. He came back to Ophir and the secret will have to stay hidden a bit longer; Mars wasn’t ready for this discovery.

 

Two months after coming back, he helped Eliza Major with rooting out the rest of ASC spies, which fell into disarray after Viktor’s demise. Reports upon reports of spies who unwillingly became pawns in Colonel’s maniacal rise to power. Like Dave. Like Jeffrey. His first squadmates. Trusting someone blindly forced him on the run from the corporation that raised him. But even after everything they did, Zach couldn’t find it in himself and kill them. He let Dave go, he stopped Niesha from shooting a bullet between Jeffrey’s eyes.

Dave was a free man now, living supposedly in Noctis, but no one knew where he was currently, which was a slight problem. Zach was sure he was doing fine; the man was resourceful. He wasn’t so sure about Jeff’s well-being. Since they first took Amelia’s rover, the Hunter disappeared from the face of Mars. It was unfortunate how things turned out. As the new Great Master, he had now resources to track down both of them. They still had some unfinished business to take care of. The three of them needed to have a chat.

 

Zach yawned, the piles of paperwork in front of him on the desk made his face scrunch up. Bureaucracy was the only downside to otherwise a fulfilling and respectful job of Great Master. Melvin never mentioned to him he’d have to deal with this shit. Still, it was to be expected. A knock on the door threw him off inner musing. “Come in.”

It was Andrew, as he thought. He probably just came back from training recruits, straight to his office. But he didn’t close the door, someone else entered. “He found me by the barracks, said he must speak to you ASAP.” His boyfriend explained and Zach shook head in disbelief, standing up from his desk. “Fucking hell Dave, I spent a month tracking you and you just turn up knocking on my doorstep.” Zach’s voice was void of emotion, despite the reunion he wanted to see the Ward panic or at least become tense.

Meanwhile Andrew saw the exchange, Zach’s perpetual indifferent look and slightly more pale man, he drew a conclusion and then he remembered who he brought with him. One of the men that followed Zach around Ophir when they first met.

“Look I know I did wrong. I fucked up spectacularly but that maniac left me no choice. I heard news from Noctis, Viktor’s regime is slowly dying and ASC spies are being arrested and persecuted.”

“So what? You came to turn yourself in?”

“No, I also heard that people who were blackmailed into working for Viktor are being pardoned. It’s your doing. Must be. Am I right?”

He and Andrew traded a glance and Zach nodded. “So you can return back to Abundance without worrying. But aren’t you forgetting something? You betrayed me. You and that fucker Jeffrey Hunter, if he really is a Hunter which I doubt at this point. He might have fooled me once, but I am not falling for the same trick again. You two forced me to leave Ophir, made me into a wanted criminal. But when I finally beat that egomaniac Viktor you come slinking back as if nothing happened. Do you have no shame?”

Dave lost his nerve and stomped over to Zachariah, grabbing him by the collar and lifted him up a few centimeters into the air. Andrew’s fists cracked with sparks, but Zach stopped him. “Wait. Let him speak.”

“I never thought I’d owe someone my life, hell – that I’d owe my life to a Mancer of all the people! I asked myself why you didn’t kill me. Camaraderie? Compassion? Sympathy? I don’t know what made you stay your hand that night. So I’m here for the answer. Why didn’t you kill me?”

Zachariah chuckled and the Ward sheepishly stared at him. “It’s rather simple. We were squadmates. I let you live because over the short span of time we were running around Ophir, I saw two faces of military life. Even though now I know Jeff was probably faking most of it, he showed me the enthusiastic, virtuous side of being a soldier,  how to believe in people. And you showed me the more bitter side of soldier’s life, how jaded it can become. You two gave me an invaluable lesson and I am immensely grateful for it. But, I noticed something else as well. The glances you threw Jeffrey’s way when he wasn’t looking, the times you stepped in front of him to protect him from a bullet or the sharp end of a mace. So now, tell me the real reason why you’re here, David Ward. You want to find Jeffrey.”

Dave’s face turned colors from pale to pinkish and inevitably his ears and cheeks turned beet red. He let go of his collar. “ _I don’t_ – I didn’t look at him. Only saved his ass a couple of times, I am a Ward, that’s what we do.” Dave’s excuse made the two technomancers smirk and Zach crossed his arms. “Of course.” He retorted smugly and Dave rolled eyes in annoyed manner. “Well, since you’re here, I’ll let you in a secret. I’m searching for Jeffrey, too. He is my former squadmate, someone whom I trusted my life with on the battlefield, even if it was for a short time. I fear after we left Ophir in a hurry a couple months ago, nobody knows where he is. My sources are scurrying every corner of Ophir and other places for him. If he’s still alive, we will find him.”

Dave’s redness in cheeks was fading and his eyes grew wider at a realization. “If he’s alive… are you planning on executing him?”

Zach shrugged. “I let him live once, he is living on borrowed time as it is. ASC is no more, he can’t hide forever. But why do you care, I remember what you said to me when I asked you about your opinion on him. Your words were and I quote ‘a village idiot who thinks he can brown – nose his way into promotion’ and of course that you’re not on good terms. You were right in a way, whatever his motive was, climbing ranks or keeping someone close to him safe, his betrayal started it all. I’m not sure what I would do if I met him someday. We three were squadmates, but were we friends? I don’t owe him anything, Jeffrey’s mistake is his own.”

“I’m not defending him, I have my own reasons for finding him.”

“Oh, and what would that be? He doesn’t deserve to live, not after what he did to Abundance. No one will miss him if he’s executed for treason.” Zach’s sardonic tone struck a nerve and Dave launched at him, hitting him square in a jaw with a balled up fist. “I’ll miss him!” Dave blurted out and immediately covered his mouth, shocked by his own audacity to utter those words.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? I had a hunch, but I didn’t think I was really right.”

“You tricked me into saying that!”

“It was crucial for both of us. Your further denial would have complicated things more. Now that I know how things are, sit down. I have a proposal for you. The kind you can’t turn down.”

Andrew watched them sit down, the Great Master and former squadmate, separated by a desk stacked with reports. Knowing Zach, he knew what he was going to say. “Work with me again, we need you on the team. As squadmate, a friend. But this time, we’ll mean it.” Zach said earnestly, offering a hand to the Ward. Hesitation was visible in his eyes and Zachariah waited. After a couple seconds of tension, Dave shook his hand. “You’ve changed since the last time we met, perhaps you’re exactly what Ophir needs. And if staying near you helps the cause, then I will keep close.” He swore and the men let go.

“Now since you are officially back, you can stay in barracks. I’ll go with you and make sure Eliza Major assigns you under my command. Stay close, the moment my sources have news, we’ll go after Jeffrey together. That’s a promise, Dave.”

Zach left the desk and walked to the door. Andrew was slanted against the door frame, visibly tired but also a bit disappointed. “I’ll be back soon.” He said softly and Dave stopped to assess their behavior. No matter how he looked at it, they were sweet on each other. He sure as hell wasn’t one to judge so he looked away while they shortly squeezed hands and the other Mancer kissed Zach’s cheek. Mischievously, Andrew winked at him. “See you later, Zach.”

Dave was gonna die from second hand embarrassment if those two kept at it so he took it upon himself and stepped outside the stuffy office in chapel under reconstruction. He passed by technomancers in the lounge area when Zach caught up to him with a slight smile on his face. When they were outside, he felt a warm touch on his shoulder and looked at the man beside him. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he was seeing the same ceiling somewhere else. “I know.”

Together, Mancer and Ward walked into the barracks.

This was his last shot at making things right.


	2. True to himself

Even knowing this was his punishment didn’t make it easier. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Ever since the last of his ~~guards~~ torturers left, he was left alone in this damp place with no source of light aside from that one light bulb and judging from the persistent flickering, it will go out soon. Then he’ll be left in total darkness. Forgotten.  He can’t remember the last time he ate or drank something, it was hard to tell with no windows. He lost track of time.

At the beginning he thought about escape, but he didn’t even have the strength to stand up straight. Jeffrey tried lockpicking his way to freedom, but he was never good at it. It was all for naught.

In the pits of hell, regrets swam up on the surface. Exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated, he knew his end was near. Nobody made it out of ASC political prison, he will be no different. Viktor Watcher made sure of that. How he looked up to that man, admired him. Jeff’s admiration made him do some unthinkable deeds he’s not so proud of any longer. Making up a fake persona, lying all for the sake of getting into Viktor’s good graces. 

He looked around the small cubic room. No furniture, not even a cot. The makeshift lockpick he made out of a fork was bend from mishandling, just lying on the cold floor as if it was mocking him.

Jeffrey sat down, apathetic. Nothing mattered anymore. He betrayed the trust of his unit, couldn’t capture Zachariah and now he’s abandoned in prison.

It was his doing – he knew Viktor’s regime would kill hundreds of innocents and yet he sided with him. The fact was that ASC may be defeated, Viktor dead, which means nobody is coming to rescue – or finish him off. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep and preserve some strength.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dave was strutting back and forth in the barracks, on the pins and needles so to speak as he awaited news from Zachariah. Only two days passed, but he couldn’t sit down idly and play with his thumbs. Eliza Major gave him a stern look from her desk, she was going over reports and the newly reassigned Ward was going on her nerves. “David Ward, either sit down or go take a walk to the market.”

“Is that an order?” She narrowed her eyes and sighed, putting the tablet aside. “No, just a request.”

Dave rolled eyes and made the steps toward the closest door out of barracks. “Fine, I’ll take the stupid walk.” He muttered,  shutting the door behind himself. Eliza merely looked at the door, recalling a request from Zachariah to enlist the man back under his command. She didn’t ask for details, it was none of her business really and she knew how much she and everyone else in Abundance owed to Zachariah Mancer and his group of friends. They have disposed of Viktor Watcher and came back victorious from a long forgotten dome dating back to the very first settlers. Eliza put her hands together as if in a prayer, but really she was lost in thought.

In that moment, the front door burst open and she was very surprised to see Zachariah, huffing as he ran to barracks. He dashed to her desk, looking around the place, startling a few soldiers off duty enjoying a meal. “Where is Dave? I need him to come with me. Right now.”

Eliza might have been startled herself by the sudden appearance, but she didn’t let it show. Instead, she pointed at the main entrance. “He was disruptive to my work, so I asked him to go take a walk around the market area. He should be still there.”

“Thanks, I’ll send my reports to you later, I need to save someone before it’s too late.”

“You better get a move on, Zachariah. Reports will have to wait.” Zach turned and ran out faster before Eliza could wish him luck. She put down her hat, running fingers through her hair as she found herself chuckle. The likes of Zachariah Mancer didn’t need luck.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave had enough of waiting, of being kept in the dark. Grumpily, he strode past the stalls, angry at himself and his former Lieutenant. How hard can it be to find one man? Somehow he wound up in a little corner of marketplace. A few months back, he was here with Jeffrey and Zachariah, reporting back to that merchant, Fiorello.

He halted, fed up with the whole situation. He hoped Zachariah would have news of Jeffrey’s whereabouts; then he could stop worrying. Quickening steps and his name being yelled from afar brought Dave from pondering back to the abandoned market corner. Zach appeared from around the corner, with a determined look. He grabbed Dave’s wrist and without explanation dragged him away. “Wh—where are we going!?” He asked, flabbergasted by the sudden move. “We found him. I sent Andrew to the slums, we might be in need of a doctor. It’s bad, Dave. We might be too late.”

That bad? Is he on the brink of death? He better hold on, so he can punch him square in the jaw. And then he will give him an hour long lecture before he’s off the hook. “Let’s not waste anymore time.”

Zach sped up and Dave followed after him as they went for the Archives. Astounded, he shook head in disbelief. No fucking way, how could they house a prison straight under the nose of military? He disliked Viktor and his ASC network, but he had to admit it took balls of steel to build a super secret prison in the heart of Ophir. Only madmen could pull it off.

Dave caught up to Zachariah and together they walked into the archives. He was surprised to see a battalion of soldiers from barracks in there. They walked up to a woman with a long curved dagger and gun at her belt, she looked like a seasoned fighter, battle hardened. When she saw Zachariah, she immediately pulled him aside. “Is this him?” She asked discreetly and Zach curtly nodded. “Alright, where are Andrew and Scott? If you want to save your friend, we shouldn’t waste time standing here.”

“No, we shouldn’t. By the way, who sent here all these soldiers? Was it Eliza Major?”

“I don’t know, but it’s probably her doing. We don’t need so many people and to be honest – the less people know the better.” She said in hushed whisper and the Ward barely made out the last words. Zach thought about it and of course, she was right. He turned to address the soldiers standing by with varying expressions of boredom and unrest. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long, but after a conversation with my friend we’ve reached the conclusion we don’t need so much manpower. Get back to barracks, you’re dismissed.” From the announcement came grunts and sarcastic ‘ayes’ and ‘sir’ as they turned and left in groups.

Dave continued to stare at the woman with distrust. She caught on and advanced towards him. “I finally get to meet the man who ratted out my good man Zach to the ASC. Well, one of them. My name’s Niesha.”

“David Ward.” He exclaimed and she flashed a dangerous smile. “If it weren’t for Zach’s words that you’ve turned over a new leaf and never wanted to be one of Viktor’s lackeys, you’d be dead where you stand.”

“You’re charming as always, Niesha. Don’t worry Dave, she’s joking.” He wasn’t so sure about that, but at the moment he had a few questions for her. “How did you find out where they are holding him?”

Niesha glanced Zach’s way as if she was asking for permission, but she just didn’t want to tell the truth to a man she just met. Zachariah knew how loyal Niesha was to Noctis, so this didn’t surprise him. He however was loyal to his friends first, then everything else. “A deserter from ASC came to Noctis and he had some things to share with The Merchant Prince. Among those things was information on a lone prisoner, supposedly one of their own. His traits matched Jeffrey’s.”

Now he got the whole picture and Viktor’s cruelty knew no bounds. He shuddered to think what would have happened to him if he stayed in Ophir longer, maybe he’d be in the same cell with Jeff.

Niesha tapped her foot and kept on looking to the entrance while the two men shared a few anxious looks. A loud thud echoed in the vast archives and the three of them turned to look at the source. Scott opened the door wide, uncaring if he made noise. Behind him stood Andrew who lugged a full medical kit with him, along with a small backpack.

“Don’t just stand there, the boy might be de – still alive.” Scott said erratically, going to the small group. Glad that everyone was finally present, Niesha walked to the last row of files and pulled out a dull looking file the deserter told them about. Silently, a fake wall slid aside, revealing a dark tunnel with stairs that kept on going down. Zachariah lit up his flashlight and stepped inside. “We don’t know what to expect. Everyone, be on guard.”

 

One after another the small rescue team entered the dark depths, only illuminated by Zachariah’s flashlight. Dave minded his step, descending further into the bowels of Ophir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeffrey woke up a while later. The nightmare wasn’t over. He was still trapped in that shithole. With much effort, Jeff hoisted himself up and picked up the damned ruined fork, going for the lock again. Gritting teeth, he tried it again and again, but with the same result. He couldn’t do it. Scoffing, he threw it aside, feeling how his strength was waning. He sat down, thinking what he should do. If this goes on, he’ll have to resort to some disgusting things he’d rather avoid, but he has no other option. If only he had his gun with him!

In the complete silence, he heard something. Jeffrey thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him, but the reverberating steps from great distance weren’t fake. Someone was coming. Friend or foe, he didn’t care. He opened his mouth to speak and coughed, his throat was dry and scratchy. No words were coming out, only unintelligible coughing.

The steps kept on becoming more regular and Jeffrey stared at the other side of dark corridor with hope, managing to end his sudden coughing fit. Jeff heard voices and his heart skipped a few beats in anticipation. Those voices sounded familiar, too. Who could have come for him…?

His questions were answered in a few seconds when a faint light blinded Jeff’s eyes and he shielded them with his elbow. “We’re close, he must be nearby.” Seemingly emotionless voice cut through the silence and Jeff totally thought at this point he’d gone mad from isolation. Zachariah Mancer, the man he betrayed can’t be down there in this hell.

“Jeff? If you’re here answer us. We’ve come to rescue you!! Jeff!!” That voice definitely belonged to the Mancer, but what surprised him even more was the voice of another man he thought was presumed dead. “Make a sound or something, I’m sick and tired of searching every cell down here. Jeff, answer dammit!”

Zachariah’s flashlight fell upon his cell and he was forced to look away, the strong contrast was a bit too much adjustment for his eyes.

Meanwhile, the group halted. Dave stepped in front of the woman, Niesha and he lost ability to speak. The last time he saw Jeffrey, he was in peak condition. Now, his cheekbones stood out flatly, he lost weight and then there were wounds and lacerations all over his arms and even one long scar that looked like it was inflicted with a scalpel, going along his jaw line.

“What have those bastards done…” Andrew said, fazed by the brutality. Niesha and Zach however shook off the initial shock sooner and went to the complicated lock.

Niesha eyed the lock. “I don’t recommend shooting it, you need to open it the old fashioned way, Zach.”

“Duly noted. Now stand aside, this won’t take long.” He exclaimed, bending down as he pulled out a couple of lockpicks. Jeffrey watched as he effortlessly picked the damned lock on the first try, a low chuckle escaped his mouth. Of fucking course. This wasn’t a rescue, the Mancer was lying.

With the cell unlocked, Scott rushed in with Andrew in tow. The two of them knelt down and Zachariah sighed, relieved. Dave wasn’t sure what he should do now, actually seeing him in this pitiful, half – dead state his previous anger vanished like dust exposed in sunlight.

Andrew and Zachariah helped him stand up and they gave him a hand as they crossed past the cell. A few paces from it, they set Jeff down leaning against the floor, all while Scott was speaking gibberish and already tending to his most serious injuries. Andrew rummaged through the contents of the backpack. He pulled out a flagon and some food, easy on the stomach. Quickly, he handed them to Jeffrey who despite his thirst and hunger didn’t accept them. “I know you don’t trust us, but if we wanted you dead, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Still wary, he raised a brow at the other man he presumed to be a Mancer, too. Dave saw a new side to Jeffrey he didn’t know he had – stubbornness. But now wasn’t the time to be stubborn. Losing patience, he stepped forward, snatching the flagon from Andrew and unceremoniously shoved it in Jeff’s hands marred with countless small cuts. “We didn’t come here just to see you die in front of us. Drink.”

Jeffrey uncorked it and drank, his parched throat was burning, but he kept on drinking. A few droplets spilled on his torn ASC uniform, but he didn’t mind. The taste was intoxicating and he stopped after it was halfway empty. The stinging of the disinfectant made him flinch, but compared to the pain inflicted by his torturers, this was nothing.

He put the flask down, his eyes bore into Zachariah’s. “Where is Viktor Watcher?”

“Dead.” Zach replied simply.

That response seemed to calm him down and he gratefully accepted the offered food from the technomancer. He chewed and the flavor overwhelmed his senses.

“So, ASC is done? That would explain why my fellow brothers and sisters in arms abandoned this post and left me here to rot.” Between chewing and swallowing he made a snide comment, which made Zach frown. “Yes, they left you here. But we’re here now. Once you finish eating, we’ll help you upstairs and then you’ll get some much needed rest in a proper bed.”

“Drop the act, Mancer. Unlike my idiot persona, I know what’s going to really happen. This is my last meal before you kill me, preferably in front of a huge crowd. Executing the last remnants of ASC to prove your worth to Abundance.”

“We don’t execute people just because they were Viktor’s pawns. I need to hear what happened before you were assigned to my unit. And tell me the truth.”

 

Dave kept his eyes on him, which unnerved him. “It was a month before I was assigned. I just came to Abundance and I heard stories of the secret police, how they were doing the dirty work the army didn’t want to do. Foolishly swayed by the image of being a member, I sought out the man himself. He was impressed by my tracking skills and he signed me up on a possibly long – term mission. He was glad a Hunter enlisted out of his free will, at that time only a few wanted in and I was among the first. My undercover was very simple. I was to pretend to be a moron and get close to a new technomancer officer. I was to spy on him and make periodic reports about the people he met and what he was doing. Sometime when the officials came and the roof in slums collapsed, I realized what I was doing was a mistake. I stopped reporting after that job was done, but Viktor didn’t like it when people quit. I was afraid of backlash, so I continued to pretend being a village idiot to not rouse suspicion from you and Dave.” He paused, looking sideways. “But then, Viktor became impatient and sent another guy after me. I told you he was spying on you, but the truth was he was spying on me. When you stopped that spy on that day, you saved my hide. I heard what happens when people disappoint or worse – betray Viktor. I thought I should tell you how things are before it’s too late. Wish I did it, maybe things would have been different. With me not reporting back, he had Dave blackmailed into spying on you. I didn’t know what happened with Dave, I presumed you killed him, so I did a dastardly thing and begged Viktor to give me another chance. He did, but he promised me a world of pain if I failed him again. You know the rest. And here we are.”

Zach expected a story about how his family back in Greenhope was captured, or some other touching story, but he told them flatly how it was and what he did. He didn’t sound like the self serving ASC pricks he had interrogated. It wasn’t his right to judge Jeff’s choices. He already paid the price for his treachery. The technomancer stood in front of Jeffrey, offering him his hand. “We will put the past behind us. Viktor’s propaganda fooled many people, they thought they were doing the right thing. Instead they were forced to work for a tyrant. But he’s dead now. He can’t hurt you, Jeff. You’re free of all charges, but under one condition. You will join my squad and we’ll make sure the likes of Viktor never rise to power again. Abundance needs to change, Mutant Valley and Noctis must unite with us to make a better future. Not just for us, but for future generations.”

Jeff grimaced, taking the hand and he used it as leverage to pull himself up. Standing face to face with his former Lieutenant and squadmate, he felt strangely at ease. Zach squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Consider yourself reassigned, friend. Now, let’s go upstairs. You need to rest.”

Niesha, Scott and Andrew were already standing by the stairs. Dave and Zach propped each of Jeff’s arms and together they began a sluggish march to the upper levels of the underground prison and into the quiet archives.

Jeffrey knew he had a lot to atone for. Even if it took an entire lifetime, he’ll repent and hopefully on the way, change Mars for the better. Dave’s hold was more firm, which made him smile. It hurt a bit – the sadistic spies did a number on his face, but despite the pain he couldn’t help it.

Together with them, it already felt like good old days. But this time, he will be himself. No more pretending, he’ll be true to himself.

He curled his arm a bit against Dave’s neck, relying more on him than on Zach to help him up the many stairs. The Ward didn’t seem to mind though. At least he didn’t voice any objection.


	3. I'll be by your side

Dave kept busy for the past three weeks, accompanying the Great Master with his other companions back and forth between Ophir, Noctis and Mutant Valley.

Zach’s ambitions weren’t hollow words, he intended to make it come true and so far, he was the perfect example of mediator and Ophir’s goodwill ambassador, appointed by Assembly higher ups.

This wasn’t just another pipe dream, the three huge cities will come together. Speaking of pipe dreams, he wasn’t sure what he should do about his lingering feelings for a certain Hunter. Since the two technomancers currently seated in front of him in Amelia Reacher’s rover were fast asleep, he had time to think. Niesha was reading a book and Dave found himself watching Zach’s head resting atop the other man’s shoulder.

Of course, Jeff was still recuperating. They decided barracks weren’t the best place for healing, so he stayed at that Seeker’s clinic in the slums. Three weeks since they dropped him off there and the Ward still hasn’t reached a decision. Seeing those two idiots totally in love made him think about the moment he began to see Jeffrey Hunter in another light. And how he could find out if his feelings would be reciprocated. Dave had a few hook – ups every now and then. Women and men equally, but he never felt attached to them.

The Jeffrey Hunter he liked was fake, he might be the polar opposite of the naive foolish rookie. Would this strong like (he refused to call it love, because love was too strong of a word) persist even after they spent a long time together?

“You alright, looking kinda pale.” Niesha set her book down on the seat, stretching out her limbs as she asked him. This woman was still a mystery to him, but she seemed alright. “I’m good, thanks for asking.” He replied dryly and the woman in front, Amelia startled them both when she broke the silence. “Chin up, damn it. We’re doing some good shit out there, the least you could do is _appear_ happy. If I were you, I’d be grinning like a maniac, you’re part of something meaningful, doesn’t that make you glad Zach gave you another chance?”

“He’d be much happier if _someone_ smiled at him sweetly.” The woman opposite of him chuckled at her own remark and Dave’s brows creased with contempt. Was he really that obvious? “We’ll be back in Ophir soon, everyone could use a rest.” Niesha suddenly changed the subject and David let it be for now. He didn’t want to elaborate on his feelings with anyone, the real Jeff’s feelings – he could hate him. For everything he’s done in the past. Calling him nasty names, ridiculing him. Now he knows it was all pretend. But…

He looked at his hands. In that moment in the rover on the road back to Ophir, he made up his mind. Pining like a bumbling young girl without telling him was extremely stupid. They were both adults, they could handle it.

If Jeff didn’t return his feelings, it would hurt, but eventually he’d move on. That’s just how life is. Those two idiots in love next to him took that risk and it paid off. Shadow willing, the Hunter might be in the same precarious state of mind.

“Yeah, a rest would be a welcome change.” He finally muttered after he noticed the pushy woman was waiting for his reply. Afterwards, he closed eyes and let the lulling of rover take over. Dave fell asleep, worn out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, Amelia kicked them out of her beloved rover once they were back in her workshop in the slums. Still a bit woozy after the dull several hours long drive, he stretched his arms. The two technomancers and the woman, Niesha were already going outside. He followed after them, but soon they parted ways. Niesha went to Curiosity’s where she rented a room. Of course the Mancers didn’t straight up go to Exchange. Outside of the Reacher’s hangar, Zach turned to him with a blank stare. “Back to barracks, Dave?” He asked politely and then the Ward had a feeling those two were just pretending to be asleep the whole time. His eyes squinted in suppressed irritation. “What’s it to you, do you need my assistance for something?”

Zach chuckled, patting Andrew’s forearm a few times. “No, no, not at the moment. I will see you later.”

Suspicious of them still, David watched them walk away from hangar area towards the market. Reassured he won’t be followed, he strut towards the clinic, when the insufferable Mancer yelled, no doubt at him: “Good luck! Say hi to Jeff for me!” 

He turned on heel, flustered that he was so predictable. “Like hell I will!” He yelled back, becoming conscious of the fact he didn’t deny he planned to visit the Hunter. In the distance he heard distinctive laughing from Zachariah. Grunting of out frustration, Dave let it be. Teasing was the least of his worries as he approached the door to Scott Seeker’s clinic. His hands were beginning to sweat which was never a good sign. Was he really this nervous? It was only Jeffrey Hunter.

Dave slid the door open, stopping to look if the doctor was there. Looked like he was out for the moment. Good, at least they’ll have some semblance of privacy. The man was sitting on the last bed, his arms and neck were covered in bandages. The long scar inflicted by his former colleagues was less visible. Jeffrey’s attention snapped to the door, his expression remained unchanged. Dave closed the door, stepping closer into the light. “David.” His voice was quiet, almost a murmur. It was also the first time he called him by his full name.

He approached closer and Jeff stood up slowly, as if he was testing his leg strength. Dave hurried to him, in case he needed a hand. But Jeff raised a hand, subtly smiling at him. “It’s – I’m fine. The first week of not being able to move was the worst. I gradually got my balance back without stumbling. So, what brings you here? Does Zachariah need my help with something? Scott Seeker said I’m not fit yet for active duty, but I’m tired of doing nothing.”

This will be harder than he thought. “No, not yet. He’s waiting until the quack doctor confirms your condition is back to normal. But I didn’t come here to chat about duty.”

Jeffrey crossed the space separating them. He halted in front of him. He was so close, Dave could see the little specks of grey in those eyes. “I wasn’t sure you’d come, Dave. I am not the same Jeffrey Hunter you know. I have a lot of emotional baggage, the kind that follows you no matter where you go. Back in Greenhope, I was a nobody, just another Hunter out of hundreds. Nobody needed me. Not my family, not my friends. So I left for Ophir. I didn’t dare hope for anything, not after what I did. Even if Zachariah has forgiven me, I am still a traitor in the eyes of Abundance. An ASC eyesore.”

Dave put his hands on Jeff’s shoulders. “Stop talking about yourself like that. I’ve done some shit I’m not proud of under orders, too. It doesn’t have to define you, to define your life. You’ve got a lot of years left in you. And you will use them to do good from now on. I’ll be by your side. So no matter what others say about you, it doesn’t matter. As long as you have me we will see it through.”

Jeff’s smile grew as he hugged the unsuspecting man. “Thank you. I’d like to stay close to you.” He muttered into Dave’s uniform softly. Dave knew he was embarrassed and he hoped Jeff couldn’t hear how his heart was racing. Dave gently grabbed his chin, their eyes met and for a moment the noise outside the clinic became ambient noise. Jeff closed his eyes as he leaning closer. After their lips met, Dave did the same, also wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist. Their initial kiss progressed to something more carnal, it was almost intoxicating, but when he grasped Jeff’s waist more, the Hunter hissed out in pain and he immediately stopped. “Shit, are you alright? I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Jeff shook head. He caressed Dave’s cheek. “I’m alright. Never been better.” He said with a smirk and they both laughed at how it all turned out.

He wasn’t the only pining one.

“I think that was enough excitement for you for one day. How about you lie down on bed, I’ll go and quickly buy you something to eat.”

Jeff pouted playfully, but in the end he complied with Dave’s request. Dave turned around and began walking to the exit, when Jeff called out to him. “Will you spoon feed me and say how much you love me when you come back?”

Dave scoffed, embarrassed. “Don’t push your luck.”

He left with ears so red Jeff couldn’t help but laugh. As he laid down on the bed, he kept on smiling.

Meanwhile, outside of clinic Dave glanced at the building and smiled to himself. He’ll have to thank the nosy Mancer someday. For giving him and Jeffrey a fresh start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
